angel in disguise, story in her eyes
by hsmxzashley
Summary: what happens when Troy accidentally discovers one of Sharpay's secrets? will she trust him with the other ones? R&R. TROYPAY story, yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story in English so please don't be rude! It is a TROYPAY of course. Here's the first chapter. I'm not sure how long will it take me to put the second one. I'm in the middle of my exams

* * *

"Troy!" Jessica said hugging him "You came!" 

"Course I came!" Troy smiled at her "I wouldn't miss my cousin's game. You were awesome out there Jess!"

"Thanks! Wanna meet my teammates?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Troy said, interested in meeting new girls

"Most of us are from here, Springfield. These are Melanie, Kate, Sam and Lauren" Jessica said introducing him to the four girls "That one over there is Lindsay. She's from Stars Hollows. Those two girls with red hair are sisters. From Monroe:" (**A/N: I don't have a clue of which cities are near Albuquerque so let's just pretend they are pretty close. Haha)**

"What about the blonde one?" Troy asked unable to retain himself

"Who?"

"You know, the blonde girl who scored half the point. Number 14" Troy explained

"Oh! Yes. She's our captain. Have you noticed how pretty she is?" Jessica said eyeing her cousin

"How could I? I was too far away to see her face"

"Just wait then. You'll love her. Everyone does. She's really nice. Oh! There she is" she pointed at a girl who was looking for something in her purse. Her hair was all over her face

"Hey cap! I want you to meet someone" Jessica told her

"Who?" she asked without looking at her

"My cousin"

"Ok. Just give me a minute. I can't find my car keys. Oh here they are!" she looked up and saw Troy. They both stared at each other in disbelief.

"Troy this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Troy, my cousin" she introduced them without even knowing they already knew each other

"Sharpay? You play basketball? Troy asked surprised

"No I don't. I'm just going to a costume party dressed like this" she said sarcastically "Of course I do!"

"Hang on" Jessica said "You know each other?"

"We're classmates" Troy said

Jessica turned to Sharpay "You go to East High? Why don't you play basketball there?"

"Uhm, I don't feel like doing it" she said sweetly

"But you two are friends right?"

"Definitely not" Sharpay said at once

"What? Why not?"

"Let's just say we are different. Like both of us has its own world" Sharpay said

"You two different? Come on guys! You're both nice, great fun and love playing basketball. Please tell me where the differences are cause I don't see them"

"Trust me Jess" Troy said looking at Sharpay "We _are_ different"

"Anyway" Sharpay said "I must get going. My brother is waiting for me by my car"

"Tell him to call me" Jessica said

"I will" she winked at her "bye"

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Jessica demanded

"Because I didn't know you knew her too! Is she always like this?"

"Like what?" Jessica asked lifting an eyebrow

"You know. Kind" he said looking for the word

"Yeah! She's always like this. But why do you even ask? You are classmates. You surely know her"

"Yeah, well she's kinda different at school"

"In what way?" Jessica asked interestedly

"Don't know. Just not the same" he checked his watch "I should probably go or Chad will get annoyed"

"Where are you going?"

"To Chad's and maybe to a nightclub"

"Good luck then. And don't be all flirty with girls" she giggled

"I won't. Bye Jess" Troy left still thinking about Sharpay. She had actually been really nice. And she played basketball? What the hell! Something told him there was more of her than what anyone knew.

…..

On Monday Sharpay entered East High a bit nervous. Surely Troy would have told everyone about what he saw. But surprisingly, everything seemed normal. Why hadn't Troy told them all? That was strange.

She went to her pink locker and was grabbing some books when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to find herself face to face with Troy Bolton.

"What do you want Bolton?" she asked aggressively

"Just talk" he said smiling

"About..?"

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Troy said at once

"FYI, I tell my secrets to my friends and seeing you're not one of them" she gave him her usual ice queen glare, which whipped Troy's smile "I don't see why I should have told you"

"Ok, then" he turned around to go

"Wait!" Sharpay said

Troy smiled at himself, satisfied "Yeah?"

"How come you haven't told them?" Sharpay asked what she had been dying to.

"Why would I? I mean what for?"

"Maybe to get me back for everything I've done to you, duh"

"I'm not that mean Sharpay" Troy said with a wicked smile on his face

"Are you going to blackmail me or something?" Sharpay asked in horror

"That's not a bad idea, you know? But I've got a better one" Sharpay looked at him curiously "How about you and me playing basketball today at my house?"

"Here's an idea. No way!" Sharpay said angrily

"Come on Shar! It will be funny!" Troy laughed at her reaction

"Sharpay! My name is Sharpay" she shouted at him

"Ok, then. I'll wait for you after class. See yah, _Sharpay_" and he left without letting her say anything else

"Great! Really great!" Sharpay said moodily. Some people were looking at her "What are you looking at?! Evaporate!" she shut her locker door and stormed down the hallway and went to homeroom, where she sat next to Ryan.

"Troy wants me to play basketball with him" she said to his brother in a whisper

"You are in trouble, sis" Ryan said sympathetically

"You have already told me that Ryan! You are not helping!"

"Sorry, Shar. It's just; I never thought anyone would find out about your secret. Or at least one of them"

"Me neither. This is so stressful! God! Why does he always have to make things difficult? First the callbacks, now this!"

Ryan just shrugged

"Guess I should please him and do it" she said defeated

"You've got like no choice"

"I hate him so much!" she shouted before realizing what she was doing. Everyone turned to her. Even Troy, who started laughing as quiet as possible.

"Laugh while you can Bolton!" she said coldly. He was actually enjoying making her suffer "You've got no idea of what awaits you"

"Should I be scared?" Troy joked

"Yeah you should! If you care about you" Sharpay threatened him

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"What's all this noise! Everyone sit down and be quiet!" Mrs. Darbus had just entered the room "Now, if you please pay attention to the class and turn off your cell phones. I repeat, turn off your cell phone. If I hear one tiny little sound coming from one of those disgusting gadgets I'll make sure you never get it back. Are we clear?" everyone was silent "Good! Now, as I said last class will be doing some pair work" Sharpay looked at Ryan "Let's see. Who'd like to pick his partner first?" Immediately, Troy put his hand up in the air "Ok, Mr. Bolton. Who will you be working with?"

"Sharpay" he said confidently

"What?!" Sharpay shouted and was not surprised not to be the only one. Gabriella and Chad shouted as well.

"Dude are you feeling ok? Chad asked him, with a weird look.

"Shut up Danforth! Let me deal with him!" Sharpay said and turned to Troy "What is your damned problem Bolton? I'm not working with you!"

"Why not?" Troy asked

"Because! I'm working with Ryan!"

"You are not" Mrs. Darbus said "It's time for you two to split up"

"Then I'll work with Montez" Sharpay said thinking that probably the freaky math girl will do all the work

"No way!" Gabriella said at once "I'm working with Troy!"

"Not at all" Troy said "I'm with Sharpay"

"Of course you are not Bolton!" Sharpay shouted angry

"Silence everybody or you'll all get detention!" Mrs. Darbus shouted and everybody fell quiet once again "That's better. Now Sharpay you'll work with Troy and I don't want any complaints. Maybe this will help you overcome your differences"

Reluctantly, Sharpay moved next to Troy.

"Well done Bolton. You just finished to ruin my day" Sharpay said coldly

"It's not my fault you hate me. I just want to know you more" Troy explained calmly

"Luckily for me, that's not something I want to do. You are so wasting your time with me. You should have gone with your freaky girlfriend"

"I'm not going out with Gabi" Troy said quickly

"Yeah, sure" Sharpay said, obviously not believing him

"No, really. She's not my girlfriend" Troy insisted

"Whatever Bolton. As if I cared. Now let's start with this stupid project"

"I don't feel like doing it" Troy said lazily laying down te pen

"Excuse me?" Sharpay said lifting an eyebrow

"Come on! We can do it later in my house!"

"At you house?"

"Yeah"

"Then tell me what the hell are we going to do now? Sleep?" Sharpay asked him furiously

"We can talk if you want to"

"I don't want to talk. Least with you! How many time do I have to tell you?!"

"Easy Sharpay. No need to shout, ok?"

"You make me shout Bolton!" Sharpay told him angry "Now get your ass here and start working!"

"As you wish my lady" Troy joked, earning a hateful look from her

"Time's up students!" Darbus called across the room "We will continue tomorrow. Class dismissed"

Sharpay stood up, grabbed her things and left hurriedly.

* * *

hope you like it!

love

euge


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I took so long,, Here's the 2nd chapter! Please leave a review cause I want to know if I should keep writing it. Thanks. Luvv,. Euge

* * *

"Ok. What was that all about?" Gabriella asked Troy

"Huh?"

"You choosing Sharpay! What's gotten into you?"

"I was trying to annoy her Gabi. That's all" Troy lied

"Yeah, but still I wanted to work with you!"

"Gabi I work with you and Chad all the time. It won't kill you to be without me once"

"Right. Sorry Troy. I guess I got kinda jealous" Gabriella explained getting a bit red on the cheeks

"Gabi you're more important to me than other girl"

"You serious?" Gabriella asked smiling

Troy smiled back "Course I am! You're one of my best friends!"

The grin on Gabriella's face faded slightly "Right, uhm. I think I'll see you later Troy. Tay is waiting for me to practice for the decathlon" she kissed him on the cheek and run. Troy headed to the gym where he found his teammates.

"Hey guys! Wanna shoot some hoops?" he asked them

"Yeah man!" Chad said excited

"So bro" Chad said when they were done with basketball "Zeke and Jason are coming to my place. Wanna come?"

"Sorry Chad. I'm kinda busy today" Troy said

"No problem. Catch you in maths" he left. Troy changed his sweaty t-shirt for a clean one and left too. He saw Sharpay going through a door with a PRIVATE sign. Without hesitating he followed her. What the hell was she doing there? He hid behind a locker and saw her pull out her cell. She dialed and waited.

"Hey baby" she said. Pause "I really miss you. I want to see you" pause "Today? I'm sorry I can't. Got stuff to do. How about tomorrow?" pause "6 o'clock is fine. At your house?" pause "Ok. Love you! Bye!" She hung up and left, luckily not noticing Troy.

So she had a boyfriend? Troy didn't know why but the idea of seeing Sharpay kissing her boyfriend was not something he wanted to see. Was he jealous? Did he like Sharpay? Well, she was pretty hot and mysterious. The belt rang bringing Troy back to reality.

He spent the whole math lesson staring at her. She felt his eyes on her which made her nervous. Why was she freaking out? Maybe cause he knew the basketball thing. Or maybe because he was majorly cute. She used to have a crush on him. Was it coming back?

"At last!" Sharpay said when the bell rang. She left her books in the locker and looked for Troy "Hey Bolton! I've been looking for you for ten minutes" she shouted at him in the hallway

"What for?" Troy frowned

"We've got a project to do, duh! Hurry up!"

"Ok. I'm coming" he said bitterly "Are we going to my house?"

"Of course! You said so earlier!"

"Ok, ok. How long will it take?" Troy asked. It was pretty fun to make her angry

"Do you have to ask every single thing? Can't you figure something by yourself or is it much for your tiny brain?"

"Look, stop insulting me! I can't understand why you act so mean here and are so sweet with Jess and all the other girls there!"

"I didn't expect you to" she said coldly "Now hurry up Bolton! I want to finish as soon as possible" they got in Sharpay's pink Lexus and drove to Troy's house.

Once they settled in his house Troy asked "What is it that we have to work on?"

"You never pay attention in class don't you?" Sharpay said irritated "We have to make a an essay of Hamlet"

"Hang on!" Troy said suddenly "I've seen something like that somewhere" he started looking in some folders "Aha! Here it is!"

He handed it to Sharpay who read it aloud "Hamlet: facts and details behind the story. By Anthony Bolton" she looked at him

"My brother" Troy explained her

"I never knew you had a brother!" she said surprised

"He died. 3 years ago" Troy said in a low voice

"Oh" she felt so bad "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"It's ok. I'm over it now. So" he continued "all we have to do is copy this and we're done!"

"Thanks God! I hate fucking Shakespeare. This is like a gift"

"Yeah sure Sharpay" he said half laughing "Let's just do it for once" It took them less than an hour to copy the whole text "Done!" he said laying down his pen. Sharpay was still writing

"Give me a minute" she said "Ok, I've finished"

"I'm starving" Troy said rubbing his stomach "Want something to eat?" Sharpay nodded "Wait here. I'll be right back" Sharpay started thinking about Troy's brother again. He returned with a dish full of homemade cookies and two glasses of orange juice

"Mmm! These are so better than Zeke's" Sharpay said tasting one "Did your mom cook them?"

"I did" Troy said proudly

"Wow! I never thought you could cook that well"

"Well, we all have secrets" Troy smiled

"Yeah, we all do" Sharpay whispered. For a while they just ate without saying anything

"Troy I'm really sorry for what happened to your brother" Sharpay broke the silence "I know what it feels like to lose somebody you love" Troy looked at her puzzled "My mom"

"Your mom is dead?" Troy asked surprised. How come no one had told him?

"She had cancer" she explained, tears in her eyes "She died 5 years ago" some tears started to fall down her cheeks. Troy was kind of shocked.

"I'm sorry" Troy said and hugged her softly. It felt weird but so right "it must have been terrible. Do guys at school know?"

"The ones that knew teased me a lot. We were still kids. It was like living in hell. I didn't want to go to school because I couldn't stand it. That's why I started being mean to them and I got a bit carried away, I guess. I just hated to be hurt!" she shed even more tears

Troy was taken about with all she said. He just stared at her his mouth wide open.

Sharpay went on "I'm sorry for insulting you and everything. I didn't mean it. I swear" she looked at him pleadingly.

"It's ok Sharpay. Don't worry about it" Troy said smiling. She wiped her tears

"I can't believe you're being so nice to me after all I did to you. That's really kind of you" she smiled at him and sighed. Some minutes went by in silence. She took a deep breath and said "So, you want to play basketball?"

"Really? Yeah. I thought you'd never ask" he stood up

"You can see I have" she said "Uhm Troy can you lend me a t-shirt? It's pretty uncomfortable to play in a strapless"

"Sure but I must warn you that my t-shirts are not umh girly girl"

She giggled "That's ok for me"

"Then follow me" they went upstairs to Troy's room

"Wow. You got a cool room" there were poster of basketball and lots of pictures on the walls which were blue

Troy smiled "Thanks. Pick a t-shirt"

"That one" she said

"Good choice. That's my favorite" he smiled "Want to go to the bathroom to change?"

"Nah, I'll just do it here" she turned around and took her strapless. All Troy could see was her back and, boy, he loved it. She put on Troy's t-shirt and turned around again "I'm done"

"Let's go" they went to Troy's backyard

"I'm warning you Bolton. You are so going to lose!"

"Oh yeah Evans? We'll see about that" he stuck his tongue at her

"I told you Sharpay. You can't beat me" they had just finished playing

"Yeah well, I need a bit more practice and I'll beat your ass for sure" Troy laughed

"When's your next game?" he asked

"Next weekend. Why? Are you coming?"

"Maybe" he said grinning "I promised Jess I was going to go more often" Sharpay smiled "Are you doing something tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Stuff"

"Like meeting your boyfriend?" he asked unable to not say it

"Like meeting my boyfriend" she said looking at him suspiciously

"Who is him?" he looked at her waiting for her reaction

"I'm not telling you!" she said "Look it's getting late. I'll change and go or Ryan will get worried"

"I'll wait for you here" he laid on the grass "Take your time" he shouted at her

Sharpay took Troy's words seriously because she was 20 minutes. She appeared with new make up and a long tidy braid

"How did you do that?" Troy asked

"Do what?"

"You're all smooth. I mean, you don't' look like you've been playing basketball and running"

"Oh! I just carry my makeup and a hair brush everywhere" she smiled at him and she smiled back "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering. Will you act like the Ice Queen around me or my friends at school?" he asked trying to figure out what she would be doing

"Mmm… I'll try not to. They won't understand it though" she took a deep breath "Bye Troy" she waved at him and drove to her house, Troy watching her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

here's another chapter. i hope you like it. thanks veryy much for the reviews. it means a lot to me. at least some people like what i do,. love you guys! euge

* * *

"Hey Chad" Troy said

"Troy! What's up man?" Chad said as happy as usual

"Uhm, nothing" he said looking both ways of the hallway "Have you seen…?"

"Gabriella?" Chad said before Troy could finish

"Not her. Sharpay"

"Sharpay?" Chad repeated not believing his ears. Troy nodded "Dude why are you looking for her?"

"Uhm, nothing important really. Just wanted to know" he said not paying much attention and still looking for her

"You just wanted to know where the Ice Queen was?" Chad frowned

"Don't call her like that!" Troy said angry

"What? Why not dude? You call her like that too!" he accused Troy

Troy shook his head "Not anymore"

"Ok. I don't know what's gotten into you and I don't want to know right now but we should go to home room. We've got the Hamlet thing to do and Darbus we'll kill us if we're late"

"Mr. Danforth! Mr. Bolton! Late! Both of you!" Darbus said angry "Sit down with your partners now or you'll get detention"

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said smiling as he sat next to her

"Hey! Nice way of starting the day. You almost got detention" she giggled

"Yeah." He looked around "They are all so concentrated working while we have already finished. I feel so smart!"

"Bet it's the first time" she giggled

"Yeah it is!" he said laughing. There was an awkward silence

"I had a great time yesterday" Sharpay said smiling

"Me too! The only girl I had played with was Jess. It's good to make a change once in a while"

"Have you seen we both wear number 14 on the basketball t-shirt?" she asked him

"Yeah I saw it the other day at the game. And we're both captains" he smiled at her and she smiled back "What number is Jess?

"You know my number and not hers?" she asked incredously

"I just remember yours because it's the same as mine"

Sharpay giggled

"Bolton! Evans! Lower your voices!" Darbus said. They looked at each other and tried to keep a straight face

"So what are you doing after school" Troy asked her

"Basketball practice and I'll meet my boyfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah. I've got practice too. Maybe I'll hang out with Chad then"

"Talking about Chad. I heard you two almost shouting at each other at the hallway. What happened?"

"Oh, uhm" Troy said not sure if he should tell her "He called you Ice Queen"

"So? Everyone does" Sharpay said carelessly "I'm used to it"

"Yeah but you're not an Ice Queen!"

"But I act like one so I think I deserve the nickname" she shrugged "It's fair"

"Don't you care about what they say?" Troy asked frowning

"Troy they didn't care about hurting me when my mom died. Why should I care about their opinion? All the people I care about know the real me and that's enough for me"

"Can I ask you something? Did Chad laugh at you at that time?"

"Yeah he did" she looked down "I had a crush on him and he made me feel like shit"

Chad had teased Sharpay when she lost her mom? And she had had a crush on him? No doubt why she was always yelling at him. Troy actually felt sorry for her but before he could say anything Sharpay spoke

"Don't feel sorry for me Troy" she said as though she could read his mind "I'm not weak. I can handle it" the bell rang "I have to talk to Ryan" she stood up and left. Troy just sat where he was, a storm of thoughts in his mind

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said sweetly bringing him back to reality. She kissed him lightly on the cheek "How are you?"

"Fine I guess. Have you seen Chad?" he asked her

Everything's about Chad, she thought "Yes, he was in the corridor with Tay" she told him

"Thanks" he stood up "See you" he left looking for his friend

"Chad!" Troy shouted across the hallway when he saw him

"Troy, man! What's up?"

"Ehm, can we talk? Alone?"

Chad's smile faded "Sure" he said a bit concerned. Taylor left them alone

"Please tell me it isn't true" Troy said

"What?" Chad asked not knowing what he was talking about

"Tell me you didn't make fun of Sharpay when her mom died"

Chad was taken aback but let out a laugh "Come on Troy! You can't be serious!"

"Did you do it?" he asked him seriously "Answer me"

"Yeah I did Troy! She's an Ice Queen!"

"Not at that time. That was way after"

"Well I don't really know Troy! I was a kid!"

"I don't remember you laughing at me when Anthony died" Troy yelled at him getting red

"What?" Chad said outraged "Troy I would never do that! You're my friend!"

"But if I weren't you would have done the same you did with Sharpay right?"

"Troy where the hell are you trying to get?"

Troy sighed and calmed down "I don't know. I was just surprised when I found out. That's all"

"Can I ask you something?" Troy nodded "What's with Sharpay? First you were looking for her for no reason and now this!"

"You know Jess? My cousin?" Chad nodded "She plays basketball. With Sharpay!"

"The Ice Que, sorry. I mean Sharpay plays basketball?!"

"Yeah I was shocked at first too. But she's really good at it. I saw her with Jess. And she was really nice too. So not like the Sharpay she's here"

"No Ice Queen attitude?" Chad asked interestedly

"Nope" Troy answered "Yesterday at my house we were doing the project and she told me she started acting coldly when her mom died, but that she wasn0t that mean. And then we played basketball"

"Really?"

"Yeah she's quite nice and…"

"Hot?" Chad helped him

"Yeah that too" Troy smiled

"So you like her?" Chad winked at Troy

"Maybe?" Chad looked at him lifting an eyebrow "Ok I do. A lot. But I always had something for her, you know that"

"You like her more than Gabi?"

"Of course! Gabi was always a friend for me"

"And speaking about Gabi, it's lunchtime you know and I'm pretty hungry"

Troy burst out laughing "What does one thing have to do with the other?"

"Dunno. Let's go loser" they headed for the cafeteria. Troy saw Sharpay and Ryan sitting by themselves

"Do you think we should…?"

"Yeah" Chad said getting what he meant

"Hey Shar, can we seat here with you?" Troy asked her. Sharpay looked up and saw him and Chad

"Course" she smiled

"What are you doing?" Troy asked

"How about eating?" she said sarcastically

"Oh really? I could have never figured that out by myself" Troy said laughing. Sharpay giggled

"Ehm, Sharpay" Chad said shyly "I know we haven't been best of friends but do you think we could start over?"

Sharpay smiled at him "I'd love to"

Chad smiled back at her "Cool. When is your next game?"

"Next we, What?! How do you know?" Sharpay asked him and turned to Troy "You told him?!"

"Hey he's my best friend! We have no secrets!" Troy defended himself half laughing

"Yeah I know everything about him" Chad supported Troy "And trust me. When I say everything I mean everything" he laughed "But I won't say a word about it"

"Thanks" Sharpay said relieved

"Do you have practice today?" Ryan asked her

"Yeah" she nodded eating her salad

"You're going to visit him afterwards?" Sharpay nodded again

"Who's him?" Chad asked confused

"Her boyfriend" Troy said wearily, rolling his eyes. Sharpay shot him a death glare

"You've got a boyfriend? Wow!" Chad said surprised

"Hey you've got a girlfriend, Troy has a girlfriend, Ryan has a girlfriend. Why are you so surprised I have a boyfriend?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Gabi is not mi girlfriend!" Troy said "Hang on! You have a girlfriend?" he turned to Ryan

"I do" he said "so out of the four you're the only one single"

"Seems so" Troy said in a low voice. The bell rang "Free period, yeah! What are you gonna do guys?"

"Dunno" Chad said. Ryan and Sharpay shrugged

"How about play basketball?" Troy suggested

"Are you crazy? I'm not playing it here at school!" Sharpay shouted

"I've got it all figured out Sharpay! I'll ask my dad for the keys of the gym. I'll tell him I want to practice alone without being disturbed. Then we lock it from the inside and we're done!"

"Yeah man but Ryan doesn't play so we'll be just three" Chad said

"Hey who said I didn't play it?" Ryan said "With my sister and my girlfriend playing it how can I not?"

"Your girlfriend plays it too?" Troy asked surprised that so many girls played it

"I'm dating Jessica" Ryan told Troy

"Who's Jessica?" he asked

"Your cousin duh!" Ryan said half laughing

"You're dating Jess?!"

"Well, yeah!"

Troy's thoughts wonder for a while. Ryan was dating Jess? He remembered when she told Sharpay to tell him to call her. It suddenly made sense

"Earth to Troy!" Sharpay shouted at him "Are we going to play or not?"

"Yeah sure let's go" they waited for Troy to come back with the keys

"Ok" Troy said locking the door "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's be Ryan and me against you two" Sharpay said

"That's a piece of cake!" Chad said

"Really? You shouldn't be so confident" Sharpay said "Right Ry?"

"Right" her brother said "You have no chance against us"

And it was true. Ryan and Sharpay played so coordinated. It was like they could read each other's mind and knew what they were going to do. Like twin telepathy. Plus, they played in a way neither Chad nor Troy could have imagined.

"I think I'll take my words back" Chad said when they were over "How come you play so well?"

"We've got a personal coach three times a week" Ryan explained

"Why don't you play for East High?" Troy asked him

"Because I don't have time"

"Oh yeah?" Chad said joking "What is it that you do then?"

"Well, Ryan plays soccer and tennis and I have hip hop and jazz lessons. And then we both play basketball, have drama classes and piano lessons"

"You do all that?" Troy said surprised

"Yeah" Ryan said proudly

"Wow! You've got a busy life apparently" Chad said

Ryan nodded "Too true"

Troy checked his watch "We've got ten minutes before the bell goes"

"What's next lesson?" Chad asked

"Math" Troy said "Urgh! I hate them. So boring"

"Oh come on!" Sharpay said "They are not that dull!"

"You like math?" Troy asked lifting an eyebrow

"As a matter of fact I do. But not as much as your girlfriend"

"Here we go again" Troy muttered under his breath

"Hey I saw that!" Sharpay complaint

"Well I'm just telling the truth! Why do you keep thinking she's my girl when she's not? She's just a friend. What is it that you don't get?" Troy almost yelled at her

Sharpay was taken aback by his reaction "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just you look like a couple"

"But we're not. Get it?"

"Yeap. Sorry. Shouldn't we get going?" they all walked to homeroom. Some people started whispering when they saw them together

"Don't pay attention to what they say" Troy muttered to her

"I'll try"

They sat at their places. Gabriella and Taylor exchanged quizzical looks. Taylor turned to Chad but he muttered "Later"

Troy spent the whole class thinking of whatever came to his mind. Basketball, Sharpay, homework, Sharpay, Chad, Sharpay, Jessica and Ryan… and yes. Sharpay. Damn! She kept popping into his mind. The way she smiled, her laugh, her voice. God! He just wanted to be with her all the time""

_Maybe I could ask her to come home after school. No. she can't. __She's got to meet her oh so dear boyfriend_

Who was he? He wanted to kick his ass for getting her

_I can always follow her and find out. No! Don't even think about it! If she sees you she'll go nuts. Maybe I can ask Jess. She's got to know. __Yes. I'll do that_

He went to basketball practice and then dialed her number

"Hey Jess! It's Troy here"

"Oh hey Troy! What's up?" she asked surprised that he called

"Uhm, I was just wondering if I could hang out at your house for a while. Course my parents are out and I'm pretty bored" he lied

"Of course you can! You don't even have to ask. I'll tell mom you're staying for dinner ok?"

"Great! See you in some minutes" he ended the call and drove to her house

"Troy!" Jessica greeted him when he arrived

"Hey Jess" Troy said sweetly hugging her "How are you?"

"Fine. I've just had basketball practice"

"So have I" He smiled at her "Is Aaron at home? I haven't seen him in ages"

"Yeah he's in his room. Wanna go?"

"Yeah" Troy said going upstairs. Aaron was his favorites cousin. He was two years older than him and they used to hang out a lot. He opened the door of his bedroom and felt his jaw drop. He was looking at Aaron and Sharpay making out on his bed. They heard the door open and stopped. Sharpay opened her eyes in surprise

"Troy I forgot to tell you Sharpay is here" Jess said appearing next to him.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for keeping u so long, it's been like 5 days since last chapter. Next should be up soon. I've got it written just hav to write it in the computer. Thanks very much 4 the reviews!! It means so much to me,. So keep doing it haha!!**

**Anyway hope u like this one. Luvv,. **

**Euge**

* * *

"Troy I forgot to tell you Sharpay is here" Jess said appearing next to him "Oh! I guess I'm late"

Troy kept staring at Sharpay and Sharpay at Troy. He half hoped he hadn't found out about this. The image of her kissing his cousin made him sick. He had always liked Aaron but now he just wanted to punch him really hard in his face

Araon broke the silence "Troy! My favorite cousin! It's been so long since we last saw each other!"

"Yeah" Troy said distractedly still gazing at Sharpay

"So you know her Troy?" Aaron asked him

"They are classmates" Jessica said

"Friends" Troy corrected her. She frowned

"Come sit here! We haven't talked in ages!"

"I don't want to interfere with you two" Troy said closing his fist and smiling fakely

"You won't" Aaron said but Troy still didn't move

"Come on Troy" Jessica pushed him forward and the two of them seated on the bed next to Aaron and Sharpay

"What have you been doing lately?" Aaron asked him

"You know. The usual. Basketball, hanging out with Chad"

"Am I the only one not playing basketball? Everyone does. Sharpay, Jess, you, Chad, Ryan…" he said counting them with the fingers

"Talking about basketball, I'll be going to your next game Jess"

"Really? Oh thanks Troy! I'll go to yours then. You wanna go?" she asked Sharpay

"Sure" she said smiling

"If you go to the girl's game I'll go with you Troy" Aaron said "To keep you company"

"Don't worry about it. Chad's going too" Troy said immediately, not wanting him near Sharpay when he was around. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh. Better that way. Cause I have this big test on Monday and won't be able to study much on Sunday"

"Why not?" Troy asked

"The party they throw after every game. You should go. They are really fun and finish around 6 am so I sleep till 7 pm" he said laughing

"You sleep that much?" Troy asked laughing too

"He does" Jess said

"So are you going to the party?" Aaron asked him

"Maybe" Troy said shrugging

"Will you drive Shar to her house after it?"

"Hey I know how to drive!" Sharpay said offended

"I know babe it's just I don't want you to be alone at night" he gave her a quick peck on the lips

"I guess it's getting a bit late. It will be dark in some minutes so I'll go" Troy said suddenly

"But you said you were staying for dinner!" Jess protested

"Yeah well, I just remembered I have some homework to finish" he lied

"Ok" Jess said disappointed

"Shar is Ryan picking you up?" Aaron asked her and she nodded "Why don't you tell him not to come and go with Troy? He's right. It's getting dark"

"Ok" Sharpay said and called her brother. She didn't really wanted to be alone with Troy right now but Aaron insisted.

"I'll wait for you downstairs Sharpay" Troy said and left the room, followed by Jess

Sharpay didn't say anything. _He called me Sharpay. Not Shar_ she thought a bit disappointed

"See you on Saturday I guess" Aaron hugged her

"Yeah" Sharpay said distractedly and hugged him back "Bye" she went downstairs "Bye Jess. See yah!" she walked to Troy's car

During the ride neither of them said anything. Troy didn't want to talk to her. He was too confused. He had tried to act naturally at his cousins' house but now he was not pretending anymore. Sharpay just didn't know what to say

Troy stopped the car at her house

"Uhm, thanks for the lift Troy" she said

"Welcome" he said in the corner of his mouth. She looked at him but he kept staring at the window

"Bye Troy. See you tomorrow" she said before getting out of his car

Troy had a difficult time to get asleep so at the morning he was really tired

"Hey Troy" Chad walked to him at school "You look like shit man! What's wrong?"

"Everything's wrong in my fucking life" he said moodily

"Wow man!" Troy said surprised "Tell me"

"Sharpay is dating Aaron! My cousin!" Troy said

"Oh dude! That's not good"

Troy looked at him "Really? I hadn't realized that!" Troy said sarcastically

"Ok Troy listen. First of all calm down cause your head is almost on fire. Better now. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know man! I'm lost" Troy shook his head

"Have you talked to her?"

"Course not! If I had I would have probably yelled at her. I was kinda mad at her cause she didn't tell me"

"With good reason! I mean, he's your cousin!" Chad said

"Chad you're not helping!"

"Sorry dude" the bell rang "Oh no! Hamlet thing again!"

"Great!" Troy said moodily "Now I have to be with Sharpay a whole period"

"Good! You can talk to her"

"I don't know if I'm ready"

"Oh Troy come on! Don't be such a loser! She's your friend chicken!"

"You know what? You're right. I'll do it! I'll go talk with her now!" Troy said plucking himself with courage

"Ok Indiana Jones. Let's go to homeroom or the only person you'll be talking with will be Mrs. Darbus. In detention!" Chad dragged Troy all the way. Chad gave him thumbs up and went to seat with Taylor. Troy went and sat next to Sharpay, trying not to make too much noise so that she didn't hear him but unluckily she had eyes and saw him

"Hey Troy" she greeted him "Didn't hear you coming"

"That was the idea" he muttered to himself

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale" she asked in a concerned voice

"Yeah I'm fine. Not a morning person. Just that" he lied

"Ok then. So what do you think about it?" she asked smiling

"About what?" he lifted an eyebrow

"Me and Aaron duh!"

Troy muscles tightened. He wasn't quite ready for that question "Uhm, it's ok I guess"

Sharpay's jaw dropped "It's ok I guess?! What kind of answer is that?! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just…" but he couldn't find the words "Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we friends? Don't friends trust each other?" Troy was letting most of his feelings out

Sharpay stared at him "Yeah we are friends but I don't think you've told me every detail of you so you can't blame me for not telling you this! Or have you told me who you love?"

Sharoay words kept playing in his mind. He hated to admit it but she was right. How come she's always right? "I guess you're right Shar. Sorry" he apologized

"It's ok Troy" she smiled at him

"So how long have you been dating?" Troy asked trying to sound interested

"Just a month"

"Oh you're just getting started then. I hope you get on well" he said not really meaning it

"We do. But we don't see much of each other, you know. Just twice or once a week"

"That sucks!" he hide his smile

"Tell me about it" she sighed and smiled at him "So when's your game?"

"Friday. The after party is at Zeke's house. You're coming right?"

"Sure. Hey do you know if Chad told Taylor about me cause she's been looking at me weirdly all day"

Troy turned and saw Taylor looking in their direction "I have no idea but it looks like he did. Ask him later" he suggested

"Ok. Do you think she'll be nice to me?" she asked him nervously

"Of course she will. She's nice to everybody"

She sighed in relieve "Thanks God. It would be great to have a friend at school with whom I could talk about girl stuff"

"I'm sorry I can't do that" Troy said laughing "But maybe we can talk about, how do you girls call them? Oh yeah. Hotties!"

Sharpay started giggling "Don't even go in there!"

"I was just kidding"

"I know" Sharpay smiled at him "Do you think I should tell Gabriella?"

"I do. Besides if you don't I'm sure Taylor will. Why don't you sit with us at lunch and tell her?"

"With you? Say Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Jason and you? I don't know. You're too many" she wasn't ready to tell them all

"Come on! Please!" Troy begged her

"Ok you win" Sharpay soled her eyes "I'll do it"

Troy smiled broadly "Cool. Do you wanna hang at my house after school?"

"Ok but I've got hip hop lessons later so I won't stay long"

"That works for me" the bell rang "Gotta go. Basketball practice. See yah Shar" he got up and left

"Her Sharpay can we talk?" someone said behind her. She turned surprised


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's shorter than the other but I had to cut it there. Thanks to **

**I read not write**

**xamyxjx**

**Stessa**

**collection of nothingness**

**honorchoirsinger**

**Dreaming.of.Scotland.and.Mexico**

**EricMcGorrilliscute**

**I'm Likeeeeee**

**Unless ****I get 10 reviews I won't put the other chapter. I just wanna see how much time it takes to get them. Hope you like this one.**

**Love,. Euge**

* * *

"Hey Sharpay can we talk?" someone said behind her. She turned surprised and saw Taylor

"Sure" Sharpay answered

Taylor looked a bit nervous "I was wondering if uhm what Chad told me is true"

"I don't know what he told you but I guess it is" Sharpay said half smiling

Taylor's expression relaxed "So you're not an Ice Queen?"

"Nah, I'm not. Just an act"

"Cool. I always knew you weren't mean. That's why I never teased you"

"Because of that or because you were scared of me?" Sharpay laughed

"Ok. You got me. Both of them"

"I knew it. Do you think we could go the the mall sometime?" she asked hoping for a yes

"You kidding? Of course!" Taylor smiled broadly

"Great. By the way could you keep my secret? Just till lunch time cause I'm going to tell the others"

"Really? That's brave" Taylor said surprised

"Troy thought it was a good idea. I would prefer to tell them myself rather than they hear it from anybody else"

"Good thinking Shar" she gasped and covered her mouth immediately "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Can I call you 'Shar'? Because if you don't won't me to I won't do it. Tell me if it bothers you" Taylor said rambling

"Hey easy girl! You can call me Shar as long as I can call you Tay"

Taylor smiled "Deal"

"I'm sorry Tay but I have to go. As you know, the theatre waits for no one" she said mimicking Mrs. Darbus

Taylor giggled "Ok. See you at lunch"

"Hey Shar. Where were you?" Ryan asked her when she entered the theatre

"Talking to Taylor. She knows. And I'm gonna tell the others at lunch"

"That's great Shar" he hugged her "Are you nervous?"

"A lot. Can you come with me? Just in case it turns wrong" she looked at her twin hopefully

"I will but don't worry. It's gonna be ok" Sharpay didn't seem convinced "Come here" he hugged her again "Trust me. And even if it goes wrong you still have me, Troy, Chad and Taylor"

"Thanks Ry. I love you" she smiled at her brother

"I love you too. Anything for you little sister"

"Hey I'm younger for a minute and 24 seconds!" she hit his arm playfully

"I don't care for how much. You're still younger" he stuck his tongue out at her

"That's not fair" she crossed her arms

"It is" Ryan laughed "Enough of this anyway. Let's start practicing for auditions"

"Good point. Let's do it"

Troy was sitting with his friends at lunch looking everywhere for Sharpay when he saw the twins walking in. he waved at them to catch their eyes. Ryan saw him and elbowed her sister. Both of them walked to the table.

"Hey guys. Sit with us" Troy said

Gabriella, Jason, Kelsie and Zeke looked confused. Chad and Taylor smiled at them.

"What is this all about?" Gabriella asked frowning

"Uhm guys. Sharpay wants to tell you something" Troy said looking at Sharpay

She took a deep breath and looked at them. Troy, Chad and Taylor smiled encouragingly while the others frowned. Ryan glanced at her and saw she was shaking

"Yes?" Gabriella said icily tapping her fingers impatiently on the table

Sharpay gulped "I can't do this" she got up and run out of the cafeteria, tears in her eyes

Troy got up and run after her "Sharpay stop!" but she didn't. Being faster than her he grabbed her wrist and hugged her. She cried for some minutes and then pulled away

"Sharpay you can do it"

"No" she sobbed

"Look at me" she didn't. He lifted her chin and forced her to do it "You are not alone in this. I'm here for you ok?"

She nodded and wiped her tears

"Come on. Let's finish with it" he took her hand and they retuned to the table. Some students turned their heads when they walked pass them

"We are back" Troy announced and they looked up at them. Troy sat next to Sharpay "Guys this is really difficult for her. Don't push her. Let her start" he smiled at her

Sharpay breathed deeply "Ok, uhm. I just wanted to" she gulped "tell you I I am sorry about everything I said or did" she grew more confident "I was taking revenge for something everyone had done to me some years ago. But I'm ashamed of what I did. I never meant anything of it. I'm really sorry and was hoping we could start again. Maybe" Troy placed his hand on hers and rubbed it. She looked at him and smiled. He winked at her and Gabriella saw it really jealous

"I always knew you were acting" Kelsie said smiling "I'm glad you've shown us how you really are"

"I have always liked you so it's the same for me" Zeke said grinning

"I'm ok with it" Jason said

"Tay and I already knew" Chad said "So you're the one left Gabi"

All eyes were on her "Oh come on! Are you really going to believe her? She's an actress. She's just playing with you. Can't you see it?"

Once again Sharpay run away""

"You don't know what you're talking about Gabriella" Ryan said angry "She's been through a lot more that you think. You have no idea" he threw her a disgusting look and went after his sister

"Why the hell did you do that?" Troy asked Gabriella furiously

"Troy she's acting!"

"No she's not! You really hurt her!"

"I don't care! She's a slut!" Gabriella said

"No she's not" Chad said

"Yes she is!"

"No she's not!!" Troy, Chad, Taylor and Zeke shouted

"Do me a favor Gabriella" Troy said "Don't talk to me ok?"

"But" Gabriella said

"You heard me. Now if you excuse me I must go" he got up and left. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so bitchy? And where was Sharpay? Surely Ryan was with her. He found them in an empty classroom, Ryan hugging her, she obviously crying

"It's ok Shar. Don't cry" Ryan comfort her

"They hate me" she sobbed

"They don't" Troy said and the twins turned to him "After you left they stood up for you. They believe you"

"Gabriella doesn't"

"Well she's just shocked I guess" Troy explained

"Yeah sis. It's just a matter of time before she realizes it" Ryan said

"You think so?" she asked him

"I know so" Ryan smiled at her and wiped her tears "I don't wanna see you cry again ok?" she nodded "That's better. So how about going back to our lunch? I'm starving"

"You go. I'm not hungry" she said

"Ok" he kissed the top of her head "See you later"

"You can go if you want Troy. I'll be fine"

"I'm not hungry either" he sat next to her "Still coming to my house?"

"Of course" she managed a smile "Wouldn't miss it"

………………………………..

"Come on Shar! Just face it! You can't beat me without Ryan" Troy said holding the ball above his head so they she couldn't get it

"Yes I can!" she said jumping but she couldn't reach the ball "Come on. Give it to me!"

"You look like a baby moaning!" he teased her

"I do not look like a baby!" she said angry "Give me the ball Troy!!"

They both tripped and fell, Sharpay on top of Troy. They look at each other. Brown met blue. Troy leaned a bit and kept staring at her. Sharpay got rid of most of the little space left between them. They could feel each others hot breath. Sharpay closed her eyes and Troy not able to resist it anymore kissed her. She responded immediately, her lips being parted by his tongue, and soon battling against hers in their mouths


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's new chap!**** Enjoy it!!**

* * *

But soon reality hit Troy. He was kissing Sharpay when she was dating Aaron. No matter how much he was enjoying it he couldn't do this to his cousin. So he pulled away. Sharpay looked at him surprised but then understood what was going on in his mind.

"Sorry" Troy said looking at her eyes

"Me too" Sharpay got off Troy and sat next to him

"This shouldn't have happened" Troy said his head in his hands "You're dating Aaron, this is so wrong"

"I know" she stood up "I think I should go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see you" he said watching her leave "Shit! I kissed her. I can't believe it. If Aaron finds out I'm dead. But it felt so right. It was so damned perfect. She even kissed back"

"Troy!" someone shouted

"I'm out here!" he shouted back and Chad appeared

"Hey dude! I just saw Sharpay leave. She looked pretty weird" Chad frowned

"Yeah well…"

"What did you do to her?"

"We kissed" he looked at Chad to see his reaction

"You what? No way! You're kidding" Chad laughed

"No. it's true!"

"Sweet dude! That's great! Give me five!" Chad held his hand out for Troy

"No Chad! It's not great! She's dating Aaron remember?"

"Well, it's definitely an improvement" he saw the basketball "Practicing for tomorrow's game?"

"You could say so. Jess said she'd come"

"Cool. Where's the after party?"

"At Zeke's I think. Not sure" Troy said

"I'll ask him later. I just stopped to say hi. I'm heading home or I'll get in trouble. See yah loser!"

"See yah Afro!" Troy joked back

…………….

"Ready son? The game is about to start" Coach said

"Yeah I'm ready" he turned to his teammates "Hey Wildcats! It's time!"

"What team?" Chad shouted

"Wildcats!" echoed in the changing rooms

"What team?"

"Wildcats! Wildcats! Get cha head in the game! Woooooo!"

…………….

"Silence!" Coach Bolton said "Congratulations! This was one of your best games! We still have to work some things but you were great!" the team bursted in applause "You can go now!" everybody grabbed their things and walked out of the changing room and were off to Zeke's house

"Hey Bolton! Nice to see you" Jess teased Troy at the party

"Nice to see you too Bolton's cousin. Where's your boyfriend?" he said looking around for Ryan

"Talking with his sister. So, nice game. You've definitely got better than I thought" she smiled at him

"Well thanks" he took the glass she was holding from her hands

"Hey give it back!" she demanded but too late. He had drank it with one glup

"I'm sorry but you can't drink" he teased her

"What? Why not?"

"No alcohol before a game and unless I'm mistaken you have a game tomorrow" he smiled at her

"Bullshit" she said getting a beer. Once again Troy took it and drank it all "You know you won't be able to do this all night?" she grabbed another bottle

"I know but I'll do it while I can" Troy said stealing her the bottle and giving it back empty "Here you are"

Jess got an idea. She got a third beer and Troy did the same as with the previous ones "Oh Troy you are so stupid!" she laughed

"Why?" he asked burping

"Because you've drunk a vodka and three beers in less than 5 minutes! You're so getting drunk cousin! You'll feel it in a moment" she kept laughing while he frowned

"Shit! I'm so gonna kill you Jess!" he stood up and fell dizzy. His head was spinning in circles

"Well I leave you alone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jess said

"Hey girl" Sharpay said "Where were you?"

"Just getting Troy drunk" Jess said, a mischievous smile on her face

"What?" Sharpay asked alarmed "What did you gave him?"

"Three beers and a vodka" she said proudly

"Omg! You're out of your mind. I'll go find him before he does anything stupid"

"Ok. I'll go look for Ryan. See you later"

Sharpay didn't have to wait much to see Troy. She spotted him sitting on a couch. She walked to him but froze some feet away as a cheerleader sat on his lap. She said something to him and he said something to her. She giggled. Troy whispered something in her ear and then started kissing her neck. Sharpay's eyes widened

"Ok. Time to act" he walked to him "I'm sorry to interrupt but Troy here has to go" she ignored the death glare the girl threw her. She got him off him and grabbed Troy's hand, dragging him out. He fell, making her go down with him too.

"Come on Troy!" she said exasperated "Get up!" she pulled him up "You can't stay here"

"But I was having fun!" Troy said

"This is not your idea of fun when you're sober!"

"Who says I'm not sober?" he asked falling again

"This proves it! Now what am I going to do with you?" she asked more to herself than to him

"How about kiss me?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Ew Troy! No way!" she brushed him off "I can't take you to your house like this nor I can leave you here. I guess you'll have to come home" his dad was on a business trip so she didn't mind

She lived two blocks away from Zeke and it took them ten minutes to get to her house because Troy kept falling

"Ok Troy. I just need you to make one more effort. We have to go upstairs ,ok? Just lean on me" after a while they made it and were in her room

"I want to go back to the party" Troy complaint "I have something to do!"

"You're not going to do it cause you'll regret it"

"You're jealous!"

"What?" Sharpay asked incredously "No way Troy! I'm not jealous!" Was she?

"Wanna finish what I was starting with, err…" he couldn't remember her name

"Ew Troy! I'm not the drunk one!"

Troy ignored her comment and started kissing her neck as he did with the cheerleader. Sharpay closed her eyes and let out an involuntary moan. Troy heard it and made his way to her lips

"Troy stop it!" Sharpay pushed him away before they kissed

"You like it" he smiled

"Did not! You want one of Ryan's shorts? It's pretty uncomfortable to sleep in jeans"

"Ok gorgeous"

"Wait here. Don't touch anything. I'll be right back" when she returned she saw him sitting on her bed "Take your jeans off"

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad" he said

"No Troy! Just take them off so you can put the shorts on!" he tried pull them down without unbuttoning it "Let me help you" she undid his belt and pull down his jeans. He also took his t-shirt off

"I'm all yours" he said opening his arms and hugging her

"Enough Troy! Put your clothes back on!" omg! He looked so hot in his red boxers. I can't stop looking at him

"I don't want to" he said lying on her bed

"Come on Troy. You can't just…" but a snore told her he was already asleep. She changed into her pajamas and texted Ryan to tell him she was home. She locked her door and pulled the bedcovers over Troy.

"Night Troy" she said lying next to him. She kissed him goodnight and curled next to him

* * *

**Hope you like it. I didn't get the reviews I wanted :( but being a good person I updated the story. haha! Luvv,. Euge**


	7. Chapter 7

I know!! I'm so sorry for not updating befote but I had a problem and ended up in hospital. Nothing serious really… So here's chapter number 7. I hope you like it and thanks very much for the reviews!! Love,. Euge

Troy woke up with a terrible headache. He was staring at a pink ceiling. Where was he? He felt something heavy on his chest and saw Sharpay's head resting on it. What was he doing in Sharpay's room and why was he half naked? OMG! Have we slept together? No. N. She couldn't have cheated on Aaron, could she? Then how come he was there?

He pressed his hand on his forhead "Ouch! It hurts so bad!"

"What did you expected?" Sharpay said waking up and getting off Troy "You had quite few drinks last night"

"How come I'm here?" he asked

"Well you told me I was the hottest chick you had ever seen and desperately asked me to sleep with you and I being a good girl pleased you" she said grinning

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding Troy!" she laughed "OMG! You should have seen your face! Haha! You went all stiff!" she laughed like mad

Troy sighed in relief "What happened then?"

"Well, if you must know, your lovely cousin tricked you into drinking some alcohol and you got so drunk you almost made out with a cheerleader but I saved you and brought you here" she smiled at him

"And why am I like this?"

"Oh! I just wanted you so bad that I ripped all your clothes off and started kissing you all over and then you…"

"Sharpay! Seriously!" Troy interrupted her not finding it funny

"Ok. You were about to change into something more comfortable when you fell asleep" Sharpay explained

"Oh, ok then" he checked his watch "2 pm?! Oh shit! I'm so in trouble! My dad's gonna kill me"

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Sure. But let me put my clothes on first"

"Yeah me too"

………

"Bye Shar. Thanks for everything"

"No problem Troy" she smiled sweetly

"What time is your game?"

"6 pm"

"See you there then! Good luck!" he closed his house door behind him and Sharpay drove away

………

"Are you sure we can be here Troy?" Chad asked as they headed to the changing rooms

"Course. Jess brought me here once. I just wanna talk with her"

"Yeah smarthead but hasn't it occurred to you that they may be showering or changing and will start screaming when they see you there?"

Troy stopped dead in his tracks "You are right. you know, being so much with Taylor is finishing with your stupidity. You almost sound normal"

"Hey I was normal way before I met Tay, you loser!" he complaint

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Afro"

"I will! So now what do we do?"

"Let's wait for her to come out. How long can she take?"

"Considering she's a girl, she has to do her hair, nails, makeup, check herself in the mirror about 20 times… No! I don't think she'll take long" Chad joked

After what seemed like eternity they saw Jessica and some girls come out""

"Troy!" she said in surprise "I didn't know you were waiting for me"

"Who is he?" one of the girls asked "Have you ditched Ryan for him?"

"Of course not Lauren!" she said angrily "He's my cousin Troy and his friend Chad"

"I just wanted to know if you needed a lift to the afterparty" Troy said

"Oh no, it's ok. I'm going with them. Thanks anyway"

"What about Sharpay?" he asked eagerly

"I think she's still in, you want me to look for her?" she offered

"Yeah sure" he smiled at her and she left, returning almost immediately

"She says she'd love to. She's coming. Are you coming to the party Chad?"

"No I've got plans with Taylor" Chad said

"Good luck! See you later Troy!" she left smiling with her friends, as Sharpay appeared

"Sorry for keeping you guys" she apologized

"Don't worry" Chad said "Nice game"

"Thanks. Shall we go?"

"Yeah let's go. See yah Afro!" Troy said

"Loser!" Chad shouted back at him while he walked away

"You'll need to show me the way" Troy said as they got in his car

"Ok. Turn right and keep going" she said "Liked the game?"

"It was great CAPTAIN" he said emphasizing the last word

"It wasn't one of our best games but we won, WILDCAT" she said playing the same game he was

"Have you seen Aaron since last time?" he asked hoping to get a no for answer

"I haven't. turn left" Troy did as he was told "But I'll see him now"

"Cool" Troy said not meaning it

"Yeah. It's here. Stop the car" they got out and walked to the house, full of teenagers

"Troy! Sharpay!" Aaron shouted and walked to them. He hugged Sharpay "Nice to see you again Troy. Jess told me you won yesterday. Sweet!"

"Yeah. I guess I'll leave you guys to catch up. I need to talk to Jess anyway" he walked to her and Ryan

"What's up?" Troy said

"Hey Troy! It's weird to see you here" Ryan said

"I know. So" he turned to Jessica "don't you have anything to say to me?"

"Huh?" she said pretending not to understand him

"Let me help you. How about 'I'm really sorry for getting you drunk. I know I'm such an idiot and you are so smart'?"

Ryan laughed out loud "You got him drunk? Haha! Super!"

"No it's not!" Troy said angry "I almost made out with a cheerleader! And finished in your home Ryan!"

"You slept in my house? But I didn't see you there!"

"That's because I was in your sister's room" he explained

"What?! You slept with my sister?!"

"Chill Ryan! I only slept! Just that!"

Ryan eyed him suspiciously

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you had let me drink my beer!" Jess said

"Well I'm sorry for trying to keep you sober!" Troy said angrily

"I never get drunk Troy! And Ryan knows it!" he nodded

"Whatever. I'll take a walk" he said and left. He grabbed a beer and kept walking

"Hey Troy" said the girl who had asked who he was earlier

"Oh, hi"

"I'm Lauren. You're Jess's cousin aren't you?"

"Yeah that's me" he said

"Do you live here?"

"No. I'm from Albuquerque"

"The same as Sharpay"

"Yeah we go to the same school. We're friends"

"OH. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah it's nice" he said hoping she would stop asking so many questions

"Yes. Do you have a girlfriend?" She was totally flirting with him

"Uhm, no" he saw Sharpay running outside "I've just spotted someone I need to talk to. I'll see you around Lauren" he left her alone.

He saw Sharpay sitting in a bench alone, her hands on her face. She was crying

"Shar?" Troy sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders "Shar what's wrong?"

"Aaron broke up with me" she cried harder. He hugged her tight and she cried on his chest

"I'm so sorry Shar" Troy said. He had wanted them to be over but couldn't help to feel bad for her

"He told me he didn't feel anything for me anymore" she sobbed

"It's ok Shar" Troy rubbed her back "Everything will be ok"

She cried for a while and then stopped "Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go?" she asked looking at him

"Where?"

"Anywhere. My house" she suggested

"Ok. Let's get out of here"

The ride was pretty silent until Sharpay spoke "Thanks. For being there when I needed you. For being my friend" she smiled weakly

"Uhm your welcome Shar" he said. Friends. Right. he was just a friend for her

"Can you stay with me please?" she pleaded when they got to her house

"Sure Shar" he said

"What do you wanna do?" she asked in her room

"I don't know. what do you wanna do?"

"How about truth or dare?"

"Uhm, are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok. Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she said

"Who was your first kiss?"

"I think it was Chad" she said thinking

"Wow wow! Stop there! You kissed Chad?"

"It was like five years ago. No big deal. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, duhh"

"Who was the first girl you slept with?"

"I haven't slept with anyone yet"

"Really?" he nodded "I thought that being East High's king you would have probably have had sex with at least three girls"

"Nah I haven't. truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who have you slept with?" he asked

"I have to say I'm still a virgin"

"You haven't done it with Aaron?" he asked surprised

"No. truth or dare?"

"I'll be brave enough to take the dare"

"Let me see then" she said with a mischievous smile "I dare you to take off your jeans and you t-shirt"

"No way!"

"Oh come on Troy. It's not like I haven't seen you like that before" she said

Once again she was right. she was always right "Ok" he did as told "I know I'm too sexy to stay in my clothes"

"You wish! I think I'll take dare too"

"I dare you to take off your jeans and t-shirt" he said mimicking her

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'm sorry but a dare's a dare"

"All right" she unzipped her jeans and pull them down. She grabbed her tank top and pull it up her head. He looked at her, taking in her beauty "You want a piece of it?" she asked in a sexy voice

"You wanna give me some?" he flirted back and she giggled

"Truth or dare?"

"This dare thing is getting interesting, you know? So I'll take dare again"

"I dare you to seduce me" she siad

"Ok" he got closer and put his hand on her back "I hope you like it" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek then moved to her neck and to her collar bone and began sucking it. He then put his lips a centimeter away from hers and breath out hot air. He could tell she was enjoying it "Was it good?" he asked brushing her lips

"Definitely" she answered as he went back to his place "I'll take dare" she said at once

"I dare you to kiss me" he said without even thinking about it

She giggled "Ok" she licked her lips and sat on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his chest. He was so hot. She leaned in and attacked his lips. She kissed him and he kissed back. He felt her tongue begging for entrance, which he didn't refuse. Both of them had been wanting this since they had kissed in Troy's house

"Was it ok Bolton?" Sharpay asked pulling away

"I don't remember. Perhaps you want to do it again to refresh my memory" he said

"You wish!" but before she knew it his lips were on hers. As soon as she responded he pulled away

"Yeah it was good Evans" he said smiling satisfied

"I'm glad" she went back to her place "Truth or dare?"

"None. I think I should get going cause after last night I can't ?abuse of my freedom' as my dad says"

"Don't go! Stay!" she pleaded

"I'm sorry Shar. I can't" he putted his clothes on

"Ok. See you then"

"Bye" he kissed the top of her head and left.


End file.
